


Boys Only Want Love if it's Torture

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: (This is) My Legacy [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Forbidden Love, Homophobia/Homophobic Language, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Painful Love, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a disaster.</p><p>(This is great.)</p><p>He's not supposed to be near Dean. Doesn't want to be.</p><p>(He wants to be near him, always.)</p><p>He doesn't want this.</p><p>(He wants this.)</p><p>Tell Dean to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Only Want Love if it's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything. All characters belong to the WWE. Please don't sue me. I mean no harm.

There are many words used to describe Dean Ambrose. Unstable, lunatic, psychotic. Forgiving isn't one of them. To be able to get to that soft, mushy inside he has, you have to get past his rough exterior. Once you're in, you can't get back out without hurting him.

Roman Reigns has almost as tough as a wall built around him as Dean does. But he has a soft spot for his family (something Dean never had until they met) that's easier to slip into than the rest of him.

It's why Seth always found it so weird. Why they connected so well when he was so different from them. Seth is a sweet, kind person. He likes everyone he meets until they do him wrong.. sometimes.

His former Shield mates wiggled their way into his heart like it was nothing. Dean had built himself a home there back in FCW, and invited Roman in for company.

He still loves them. Whether anyone chooses to believe so or not, it's the truth. He never will stop loving them, no matter what horrible things he may say about either of them.

But, from the cold, hate filled glares Seth is receiving from them both, he thinks it's safe to assume he feeling isn't mutual.

"Y'know, it was real sweet of Kane to add me into the Triple Threat at Payback. I mean, Payback has always been The Shield's pay per view. There's no reason for that stop now." Dean says, eyes boring a hole into Seth's soul. Cockiness, and arrogance transmitting from his voice. "But the best part is, you'll have three people punching you in that stupid ass mouth of yours, and you don't even have to be pinned to lose. It's a win-win situation for everyone but _you_.

"I can't wait for this Sunday, three days from now, so I can take that shiny belt off your disgraceful shoulder. So it'll belong to someone who had to actually _work_ to get where he's at."

Roman pats Ambrose's shoulder, taking the microphone from his hand. "That's a real nice speech Dean, actually I was going to say something similar.."

Seth can see the Damian's lips moving, and can hear the sound of his voice, but there's something - a movement, a dark shadow - in the aisle of the crowd that catches his attention. The guy looks around a lot, his hooded head going back and forth, up and down. It's probably just a fan who can't find his seat. No big deal.

(Seth still has a bad feeling in his gut.)

He tears his eyes from the crowd, and looks back to the Samoan.

"Got anything to say back, _Rollins_?" Reigns asks, teeth grinding together. 

Seth smirks. "Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something important? I spaced out because the sound of you droning _on and on_ about the same stuff has bored me to tears."

Rolling his eyes, Reigns hands the microphone back to Dean, and-

-the stranger in the black hoodie and black jeans jumps over the barricade. He sprints to the apron-

-"You better start planning your goodbye party, because come Sunday"-

-and jumps onto it. The security watching the crowd seem to notice him then, as well as the commentators. Seth hands his belt to a very confused Jamie-

-"It's gonna be a great day for me, for us, for the WWE Un-"

Seth pushes Dean out of the way, sending him into Roman's awaiting arms. He rushes over to the guy and decks him straight in the face. The stranger falls, unconscious,face first onto the mat below.

"Learn to do your damn job! Someone couldv'e got hurt, asshole!" Seth yells as the security lift the guy's dead weight and put the cuffs on him. Rollins watches as the two men carry him away, saying his miranda rights.

Not until they've carried him to the other side of the ring does Seth look at the two startled men. Roman has Ambrose pressed up against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. Dean's eyes are wide, filled with fear and confusion and.. recognition?

Jamie comes up to him, a string of "You alright?"'s spilling from his mouth. Seth snatches his belt from the sputtering man's hands, tossing one side on his shoulder.

After sparing one last glance at his former business partners (brothers), Seth hops out of the ring, promo completely forgotten.

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Seth puts the little incident out of his head (the guy turned out to be a drug dealer/prostitution ring leader that claims he's collecting what he's owed), along with Triple H's words of "encouragement" that sound a hell of a lot more like a threat than anything else.

He watches from the lobby as Kane's music hits. The Devil's Favorite Demon comes out, clad in a suit that doesn't even look right on him. He looks awkward, like the shirt or jacket weren't quite fitted correctly. He deserves to be in ring gear, wrestling with the best in the only ring he belongs in.

(Seth would feel bad if he's the reason Kane gets fired.)

Next is Orton. Seth isn't fearful of this man, not at all. Creative already said they don't want Orton to win at all. There isn't an intriguing storyline they can come up with that would suit another one of the Viper's reins.

While Randy is an intimidating character, he isn't going to win. Just another thing Seth can put in the back of his mind.

Roman appears from the crowd, people slapping him on the chest and arms. He looks better - stronger, healthier - than he has in awhile.

Once Dean comes out, fingers twitching. He looks really good, too. Like a fire has been lit under his ass and gave him a new purpose. There's a crazed look in his eyes. He only gets it when he and Seth are in a match together.

 _Wrestling soul mates_ Seth thinks as he walks to the curtain, waiting for his turn. Maybe he's the fire that gives Ambrose his purpose.

Finally, his music starts playing. His heart hasn't beat this fast since Wrestlemania.

Seth isn't sure whether it's the added pressure of a Fatal-4 Way, or he'll be going up against his former Shield partners. But his heart is pounding, and he can't stop it.

All three of his opponent's glares are pointed at him, and he knows he's in deep shit.

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Seth doesn't know how it happened, not really. But suddenly, the Shield are beating up a down Orton. They pick him up, and.. Triple Powerbomb him onto the table.

It feels so good, so _right_. All the tension from his shoulders is lifted, and he feels like he's walking on cloud nine. Or any cloud. He's so light, so free. Like he's never suffered any of these struggles over the past year.

Doing the thing that feels natural, Seth throws his arms around his brother's necks, smiling wide. Thrusting out his fist, he-

Oh.

_Oh._

He looks back and forth between them, watching their smiles fall off their faces.

(He blames himself for letting his guard down, for a second. For forgetting who he is. For falling back into who he was.)

Kane has a very solid body that hurts more than he ever thought it would.

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Getting that victory feels good. He loves this title more than anything in the world.

But the mini-Shield reunion felt just as good - if not more.

"Rollins."

Seth turns around to watch Dean jog to catch up to him. He smells like musky cologne and that purple Axe body wash he likes to use. The two toned haired man tosses his bag into the back seat and shuts the door.

"Yes Ambrose?"

Dean looks him up and down, a weird look in his eyes. "I never got the chance to talk to you after Friday night."

Seth snorts. (His heart breaks a little more.) "Nothin' to talk about."

The brunette frowns, wringing his hands together. "There is. You could've just let that guy attack me but you didn't."

"So?"

"Well. Back in Cinci, that gets a guy a free dinner."

Seth's eyes widen. Dinner with Dean? No, he can't. (Yes, he should.) "I-"

"Or just a coffee, y'know. It's kinda late."

Rollins's eyebrows draw together. "You want to get a coffee with me? Because then we'd have to talk, and I know how much you hate the sound of my voice." ( _I love the sound of yours._ )

Dean shrugs, looking down at his feet. "You gonna go with me, or not?"

Seth opens his mouth-

-yes-

-no-

-yes-

-no-

"Yes."

Ambrose looks up, eyes full of shock. "Wh-what?"

"Can't complain over free coffee." Seth says, holding out the keys of his rental. Dean takes them with shaking hands, "Should I expect the cruiser weight division to be tailing us?"

"Nah, we don't really hang out much off screen."

Dean nods, getting in the driver's side as Seth gets in on the other.

The ride there is quick, and silent. The only sound is their breathing.

Dean takes them to a small cafe that's filled with one employee, a couple in the corner, ten tables, and a bar. The employee, a sweet looking woman with curly red hair in her mid-40's wearing a plaid blue and white dress, smiles at them and says in a cherry voice, "What can I get ya tonight?"

"Two coffees and a slice of cherry pie, please." Dean answers with a polite smile.

"Take a seat, it'll be just a minute."

Seth sits down in the booth by the door, the brunette across from him.

"So, Roman said he wanted to wear a white shirt, right. So they got the design done-" Dean shakes his head. "It looked totally ridiculous. But they liked it, so did Ro. I kept telling him, 'No'. But does he listen? Nope. So I dump a bottle of water on his head, and the shirt turns basically invisible."

Seth chuckles, picturing that. "No shit."

"Told him he could probably keep it like that. The ladies would definitely dig it... Wife wasn't to happy about it."

Letting out a laugh, Seth can't keep the large grin off his face. God, he would've loved to have been there for that.

A silence falls over them as the nice lady brings them their order, telling them to take their time. "You've clearly got some catchin' up to do."

Seth's eyes catch Dean's, and they lock there. Neither one willing to move.

"I know you don't like me enough to treat me like a normal human being, and I doubt you just wanted to tell me some story about Roman." Seth points out, "So, why am I here?"

Dean looks at his coffee, and takes several sips. It doesn't seem like he's doing to answer anytime soon.

"Maybe I wanted to hear your stupid laugh again."

Seth smirks, stirring some sugar into his cup. "You sure that's it?"

It comes out as a joke, but Dean reaches across the table to grab his hand. A serious look in his eyes.

"Just wanted to spend the night with you."

Seth looks into his blur eyes. God, he loves those eyes. And his stupid, beautiful face. Damn his face.

"Coulda just said that." Rollins replies with a shrug. (His heart is beating just as fast as earlier.) Ambrose rolls his eyes. "Gonna go to that Crossfit gym by the hotel?"

Seth snorts. "Yeah. Why?"

"Might see someone ya know there."

This is a disaster.

(This is great.)

He's not supposed to be near Dean. Doesn't want to be.

(He wants to be near him, always.)

He doesn't want this.

(He wants this.)

Tell Dean to go away.

"Maybe they can buy me lunch after, and listen to my stupid laugh some more."

Dean blushes. "Want some of this delicious pie?"

Dean Ambrose will be the death of Seth Rollins.

(Yup.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of want to make this into a series. Please comment and tell me what you think. I'd love any feedback.


End file.
